


Parent Creature Conference

by Iritvea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Humor, Slice of Life, True Pacifist Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iritvea/pseuds/Iritvea
Summary: A fic set after the true pacifist ending. It seems like no one is coming to Frisk's parent-teacher conference... until everyone does.





	

Frisk, seated in a creaky orange plastic chair, eyed the clock on the classroom wall. It was fifteen minutes past what was supposed to be the start of Frisk’s parent-teacher conference, and no one had shown up. Frisk wasn’t entirely surprised that this was the case, but knew that this would be of concern to their teacher, Miss Bailey.

“I’m sorry your parents aren’t here yet, Frisk,” Ms. Bailey sighed, leaning over her desk.  “Do you have any idea where they could be?”

Frisk shook their head ‘no,’ leading Ms. Bailey to frown.

“I tried calling multiple times, but no one picked up the phone. I left a message…”

Frisk sighed internally. They knew where the number that was in their file went – to a communal line in the house shared by all the monsters- but as far as they knew, no one ever answered it.

“I’m sorry we’re late,” came a voice from the doorway.

Of course, today ended up being different.

Frisk looked to see Toriel, followed by Asgore, stride into the room, daintily clutching a purse Frisk had never seen before to her chest. She approached the desk and stood before it, looming over the teacher only slightly less than Asgore, whose horns had almost caught on the top of the doorframe.

“It’s good to meet you. My name is Toriel, and this is my husband, Asgore.”

“Pleasure,” grunted Asgore.

If the look on Ms. Bailey’s face was anything to go by, she was more than a little startled, but nevertheless, she tried to be polite.

“I… you…” she gestured to the two empty chairs next to Frisk. “Thank you for coming!” she visibly swallowed, “Please take a seat.”

Toriel eyed the tiny chairs, but not as apprehensively as Asgore did, “Of course.” She led the way over to the other side of Frisk and sat herself as best she could in the small plastic chair, casually commenting, “Goodness, It’s been so long since we’ve been to one of these, hasn’t it, dear?”

“Yes, it has,” echoed Asgore.   

 “Excuse me,” another teacher, whom Frisk recognized but didn’t know the name of, stuck her head in the doorway and addressed Ms. Bailey, before stalling out at the sight of Toriel and Asgore.

“Um… Are you busy?” asked the other teacher.

“I’m meeting with Frisk’s… parents…” Ms. Bailey replied, gesturing to Toriel and Asgore, who smiled and waved politely.

Instead of waving back, the other teacher seemed to pale a little, their face mottled with confusion.

“What’s wrong, Helen?” asked Ms. Bailey.

“I’ve got a couple with me who claim to be Frisk’s parents…” Helen answered slowly, looking understandably concerned.

Her concern was even more understandable as she moved aside and Papyrus and Undyne bounded into view. Frisk noticed they had locked arms in a way that looked stilted and uncomfortable, and Papyrus had, for whatever reason, dawned a large, fake beard.

“What seems to be the problem?” Papyrus uttered in an artificially gruff voice.

“That’s not how you greet a teacher!” barked Undyne, who then freed herself from the arm-lock to step into the room and slam the side of her palm down on the teacher’s desk so hard that the whole thing shook. “We’re Frisk’s parents! How awesome is our child?”

Ms. Bailey took a second to stare at Undyne’s extended palm, as if trying to figure out if she should shake it.

“Uh… I’m sorry…” said Ms. Bailey, gesturing again to Toriel and Asgore. “But… they said they were Frisk’s parents?”

Undyne turned to the side to study Asgore and Toriel with a perplexed expression.

“What are you guys doing here?” inquired Papyrus, voice returning to normal.

“We’re here for Frisk’s parent-teacher conference,” answered Toriel calmly.  

Undyne let out a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a whine of frustration. She whirled around and pointed a finger in Papyrus’ face, “See! I told you! If you hadn’t stopped to buy that stupid thing we would have been on time!”  

Papyrus reached a hand up and self-consciously stroked the fake beard, “I think it makes me look the part!”

“S-Sorry! I got here as fast as I could!” another voice interrupted.

Frisk, along with the others in the room, looked to the doorway, from where a loud panting echoed for a few seconds before Alphys dragged herself into view. She paused in the doorway and leaned on the wall with hand on her chest, eyes wide and mouth open as she tried to catch her breath.

“Are you all-right?” exclaimed the teacher, standing up somewhat behind her desk.

“Alphys!” Undyne exclaimed, “Did you run all the way here?”

 After a few more hurried breaths, Alphys was able to answer, “O-Only the last five blocks…” she pressed her fingers together, “I took a cab at first, but it was scary… so I got out…” She shook her head, “B-But I’m here for Frisk’s parent-teacher conference!”

“Join the club,” Undyne snorted.

Alphys’ eyes widened as she scanned the room.

Ms. Bailey folded her arms across the desk, “I don’t suppose you’re going to say you’re Frisk’s parent too?”

Alphys blanched and shook her head, waving her palms, “N-No! I-I’m…” she glanced once more around the room, apparently trying to second-guess what everyone had already said, “…their cousin?”

“Splendid darling!”

A galvanized purple foot appeared behind Alphys, to be followed by the body of Mettaton, who posed briefly in the doorway before sauntering into the room, past Alphys, who elected to bury her face in her hands. He stopped before Ms. Bailey’s desk and swiftly shook her hand, beaming and sweeping his bangs out of his face.

“Truly great to meet you, darling, a pleasure…” Mettaton cooed.

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

Mettaton ceased shaking hands and posed with his hands on his hips, “I’m Frisk’s second cousin.” He pivoted and seated himself on the edge of the desk, “Twice removed.”

There was silence in the room for the next second, save for the shuffling that came from Alphys navigating her way to a chair.

Ms. Bailey looked to Frisk, then to Mettaton.

“I-I’m sorry…” said Ms. Bailey, “But are you a…”

“Fabulous celebrity? Why yes, darling! How kind of you to notice!” Mettaton leaned back on the desk and propped himself up on his elbow. “If you want an autograph, though, they’re not free…”

Another voice broke through Mettaton’s would-be sales pitch, “What’s going on, guys?”

Frisk looked to the doorway to see Sans casually slide in the room, hands in his pockets and one blue eye focused mostly on Frisk and Toriel. He paused, pivoted to face the desk, and then drew an apple from his pocket and slowly placed it on the teacher’s desk.

“What are you doing here, Sans?” asked Papyrus.

Papyrus turned away from the desk, “I’m here for Frisk’s parent-teacher conference.”

“Are you a relative as well?” Ms. Bailey asked, sounding vaguely exasperated.

“No,” said Sans.

The sounds of breath hitching were audible all over the room.

“I guess you could say I’m _a-relevant_.”

Papyrus looked like he was going to explode.

 “ALL RIGHT! We’re STARTING OVER!” Undyne proclaimed, waving her hands emphatically in a sweeping gesture over the space. “Alphys and me are the parents now!”

Alphys jolted in her seat, then blushed, “O-Okay…”

“That’s not fair!” Papyrus protested, “I had my character’s backstory worked out and everything!”

“Ugh, fine…” growled Undyne. She vaguely waved a finger in his direction, not really looking at him as she appended with, “You can be the weird uncle.”

“Okay! Whose brother am I?”

“D-Does it matter?”

“Yes! For characterization purposes!”

Undyne shook her head, “Fine! You can be my brother! But take off that dorky beard!”

 “ENOUGH!”

The chatter in the room ceased as all eyes fell on Toriel, who now stood and managed to look at least as intimidating as Asgore and Undyne. She held her hands clenched into fists at her side, and her face was clouded by rage. Asgore seemed to sink away from her before she calmed.

“I think we can agree…” Toriel pronounced, the edge in her voice fading gradually with each word.  “That we are all here because we care about Frisk.”

Abundant nodding and various murmurs of agreement accompanied this statement.

Toriel looked directly at Miss Bailey, “Asgore and I may not be Frisk’s actual parents, but I am their guardian, and we all love them very much.”

More murmurs of agreement.

“So if you please, consider us all their family, and let us proceed.”

Miss Bailey looked tentative, and worried, for a moment, but gradually, her face softened and she nodded.

“Well, Frisk is doing very well in my class.”

“Duh! Of course they are!”

“Hush…”

“They’re just a little quiet.”

“Say it ain’t so, darling.”

Miss Bailey continued, still eyeing the group, “Frisk needs to work on their math skills, but they’re on pace with the rest of the class… this would just be to make sure they don’t fall behind.”

“All right,” agreed Toriel.

“I-I think I can help with that,” offered Alphys. “I-I’ll create an edutainment game!”

“Is there anything else?” asked Toriel.

“No,” said Miss Bailey with a gentle, if still shaky, smile, “Did you have any questions for me?”

“I do not,” said Toriel. “Do you, Asgore?”

“Just one,” said Asgore.

Miss Bailey’s gaze, along with several others in the room, flew to Asgore, whom, after a moment of tense silence, stood and let out the rallying cry:

“Who wants ice cream?”

The room erupted into choruses of affirmations and flavor suggestions, and the monsters made for the door. Frisk was lifted into the air by Asgore, who offered them a place on his shoulders as he ducked to pass under the threshold.

While riding away on Asgore’s back, Frisk looked back over their shoulder at Miss Bailey, who smiled and nodded, and closed their folder on his desk.

For the rest of that year Frisk’s monster family enthusiastically attended routine parent teacher conferences with Miss Bailey and Frisk- neither of whom had the heart to tell them that there wasn’t one every week.  


End file.
